A Pirates life's for Me I Guess?
by Zeak106
Summary: What do you do when a god turns your perfectly normal life upside down by sending you to a whole new world? You hope the adventure is fun... and try not to die of-course.


**WELCOME ALL TO THE FIRST FANFIC WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY ZEAK106!**

 **I do not own the** **One Piece** **universe, manga series, or anime created by Oda Eiichiro or any songs used here in this story. Songs used in each chapter will be listed at the end of each upload with their respected owners/artists.**

 **I do, however, own any OC's and original plot I develop.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. As this is my first fanfic I expect to receive plenty of criticism.**

 **I hope You enjoy the story.**

* * *

Prologue: Just your friendly neighborhood god

* * *

"Uggghh I'm so bored…."

Everything was black. Just empty space with nothing around as far as anyone could see. And at its center was a small child. If one tried to describe what the child looked like they would only ever come to one conclusion, indescribable. This was because the child's appearance was constantly shifting. The only constant was the general height.

Kicking off nothing the child flew around in the empty space.

"What to do. What to do…" The child thought out loud while it floated around aimlessly.

Sighing the child stood up suddenly and began to pace around.

"Should I incite world conflict? Maybe I should just start over and make a new world."

Cupping it's chin the child shook its head.

"Nah too much work"

Suddenly the child seemed to perk up.

"Wait, what if I started a new technological revolution!"

After a moment of silence the child looked down in what was probably a dejected manner and continued.

"No, I already did that. No sense repeating the same old thing."

Waving its hand, the child caused a blue green sphere to appear and float in the empty void. The child stared intently at this ball.

"You know what, screw it I am way too lazy to do anything myself right now."

The child spun the globe and poked its finger at a random point.

"Oh lucky you! You get to be the source of my entertainment for the time being. Now what should I do to you to make this interesting…?"

The child took on a pensive look before twisting its mouth into a wicked grin.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm going to do to make this interesting."

Maniacal laughter began to emanate from the child as the globe faded out of existence.

* * *

"HEY DAD I'M HOME!" I shouted as I walked through the front door of my house.

"Cool! Welcome back Ian. I'm just prepping dinner. Should be done in an hour. You want to help out?" my dad's voice came from my right in the kitchen.

"I would but I have a CAD project due for one of my engineering classes due on Monday that I need to get done and besides-" I said as I started to walk up the stairs to my room. "you know I can't cook anything that isn't microwavable, pasta, or pizza anyway."

"Fair enough. How's college been anyway? This is the first time you've been home since what? Christmas?"

"It's been pretty good and yeah I haven't been back since around new years. I'll fill you in on the details over dinner."

With that I opened the door to my room and tossed my bag onto my bed. Ever since I moved out to college my room had become noticeably more barren. Only a few trinkets remained on my desk, while an old poster hung above my bed. Aside from a dresser off to one side of the room that was all that was left. It's was kinda depressing if I'm honest.

Digging out my laptop, set it on my desk and turned it on. While I waited for my computer to turn on and warm up I leaned back in my chair and stretched.

"Man that train ride sucked." I cracked my neck as I thought out loud.

"I need to do so much shit, it actually hurts to think about it all. Dam computer hurry up."

Five minutes later I was on the internet checking emails and mentally prepping myself for the inevitable shitstorm of work I was going to have to do.

"Let's see what do I have here. Boy scouts, delete. Amazon prime membership notifications, delete. Bank statement, archive. College advertisements, delete all twenty-five of them."

After ten minutes of going through my emails I was able to narrow the list of emails that were from actual people down too five people. Three were from my grandma asking how I was, one was from a friend of mine asking for a homework assignment that neither of us did, and the final one was from some guy called "Creator of Worlds."

I snickered at the name.

"Geez real original man, real original."

Opening the email it contained a link to some random chatroom. With my curiosity piqued I opened the link.

"This guy is sooo lucky that I'm getting a new computer soon and that I'm way too lazy to scan for viruses. Alright what do you want mister 'Creator of Worlds'."

 _You have been connected with Creator of Worlds._

 _Zeak106: Hello?_

 _Creator of Worlds: Ah good I see you received my email._

 _Zeak106: What of it? There something you want? I mean the only people who have my email are those I gave it to and anyone who has looked at my FFN profile._

 _Zeak106: And since I have no idea who you are, and as far as I know haven't hacked my computer, I'll assume you have a story idea for me?_

 _CoV: Oh no I don't have a story Idea for you. You are the story for me._

 _Zeak106: …_

 _Zeak106: What are you talking about…?_

 _CoV: What would you say if you found yourself with the chance to go to a different universe where you are free to do whatever you want?_

 _Zeak106: Hypothetically speaking? Kinda sounds like an SI Fic. I guess that would be pretty cool. I guess. I mean there are a crap load of factors to consider though like what universe it was, am I immortal, etc._

 _CoV: Just answer the question…_

 _Zeak106: Sheesh pushy aren't we. I guess I would have to say yes, I would go to the new world._

 _CoV: Glad you agree. Look behind you._

I rolled my eyes, but eventually I humored this weirdo. I did what the text said and looked behind me. Nothing. There was nothing there. Just empty black space.

Now that inandof itself was weird but that's not what freaked me out. No I was freaked out at how there were no edges or anything. It wasn't just a black box I was, to put it literally, in an endless void.

Understandably, I was starting to freak the fuck out. People's rooms don't just disappear and leave nothing behind. I think I actually started to have my first panic attack in that moment. I went to turn back to look at my laptop's computer screen only to be greeted with a smiling face.

"OHHOLYSHITFUCK!"

"Hi there." The thing smiled as it spoke in this weird garbled voice like you took a bunch of different sounding fourth graders and then played all their voices back simultaneously.

At this point I couldn't speak. To stunned (read: scared shitless) to form coherent thoughts. I mean seriously. One moment I'm sitting in my room going through emails the next I'm in the middle of literally nowhere with a floating… uh… thing I guess, staring me down.

"Hello? Anyone in there? HEELLLOOOOOOO?" The floating being bobbed back and forth trying to get my attention but well as I said I kinda short-circuited.

"Sheesh you humans break so easily. Just calm down and let me explain." The being snapped its… I think they were fingers since whatever it was had a vaguely human shape.

I felt a calming feeling wash over my body and I swallowed hard. Whatever this thing did made me calmer than I was, but I was most definitely not 'calm'.

"R-Right. What d-do you want w-with me m-mister uh…"

"You can call me The Creator of Worlds! And as for what I want. I want entertainment." The being thrust his arms out to the side like it was basking in a spotlight.

…

….

…..

"Did I break you again?"

I sat there I'm mute silence once again before my mind finally found its place, and when it did it was nothing but questions.

"Hooooly crap does that mean you were the guy I was talking too?"

"Where am I?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT, NOW PLEASE SHUT UP!" the being yelled cutting me off mid-sentence.

I slammed my mouth shut.

"Good now if you'll let me explain all will become clear. Can you stay quiet until I'm done? Please?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now to answer your first question, you are in my domain. Number two, I'm a god."

My eye widened at that.

Noticing my astonishment, the god continued.

"No, I'm not that big Christian god or some Greek god or yadayadayada. I'm just a god. Now as for what I want. It is just what I said before, entertainment."

I opened my mouth to speak but it was forcibly shut before I could make a sound.

"I said wait till I'm done. Now here's where you come into play."

The god floated onto its back resting its hands behind its head.

"I really don't feel like doing anything myself right now. Call it a lazy spell if you will. Sooo, what I have decided to do is that I'm going to send you off to a different universe and watch how everything plays out."

Waving one hand in a dismissing manner the god continued.

"Naturally I don't want my entertainment to just immediately die so I'll give you a small gift to help you out. And to ensure you cause trouble I've already made sure that you are going to get involved with some bigtime trouble makers."

The god was, from what I could gather, smiling like an absolute maniac. Assuming that the god was done speaking I asked a question. Well two questions really.

"What about my family and where are you sending me? I can't just leave my family behind! Hell, what about college? I was in the middle of getting my degree! I can't just abandon all that!"

The god only seemed to smile wider.

"Ah the wonders of being a god and being able to manipulate time. While you're gone, no time will pass in your home world, but should you die in this new world, well…." The god trailed off before sliding one of its fingers across its… Throat?

I could feel myself pale at that.

"However, should I find myself entertained and assuming you live, I will return you to your world as if nothing ever happened at all. If you do an extremely excellent job at keeping me entertained I might even let you be able to travel between the two worlds."

That may have calmed my fears a bit, but still, the way this god approached the subject of death led me to the conclusion that my chances of survival were slim at best.

"Moving onto where I'm sending you. I won't tell you but I'll give you two hints."

The god held out a single finger.

"The first is that it is a world that you are…"

The god seemed to be searching for a word.

" _intimately_ familiar with."

The god lifted up a second finger.

"The second is that you will know when you see your gift."

"I'm getting a vibe that I don't really have a choice in weather or not I go…"

The god smirked "And that vibe would be correct."

"Do I get to pack for the ride?

"Nope."

I sighed resigning myself to my fate. "Alright fine send me through to wherever I'm headed."

"Awe c'mon you could at least be a little more enthusiastic about it. I mean you're going to a whole new world."

"Yeah and one, and going by your tone, where I have a slim chance at living on a good day!"

"So? You're going on an adventure! It's gonna be great! If anything, you should be thanking me!"

I groaned. "Just send me through…"

"Geez fine party pooper."

The god waved his hand and he vanished. I blinked and when my eyes opened again all I saw was blue sky and white clouds.

"Huh. well at least it's **OHHOLYJE** UUUUUUUUuuuuuuussssss….."

My screams faded as I fell out of the sky.

"TUCK AND ROLL TUCK AND RO- ooooooo" The god grimaced.

"Yeeesshh... that's going to hurt when he wakes up."

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

HI EVERYONE GOD HERE.

Hope you all are enjoying Ian's plight so far. Now because I feel like sharing this story with everyone I have a few things to say.

1\. I have sent Ian off to the One Piece Universe.

2\. Being a God I have responsibilities outside sharing this story with you all but I will do my best to update everyone on Ian's struggle as best I can. I may be a God but even we get busy.

3\. I want you my dear readers to throw suggestions my way for things I can do to make Ian's life more… let's say fun.

4\. And finally I want you to tell me just what sort of gift I should give Ian. A Devil Fruit? A Talking monkey? Snake Hair? Leave your suggestions in the reviews.

Now as I said in the beginning I don't own any of this. Well except for any plot I add and any new characters I throw in. Believe it or not, the people who work those copyright laws can sue even us gods.

Hope to see you all next time!

Creator of Worlds Out!


End file.
